Talk:VPBE/@comment-6061249-20150404155351/@comment-25493113-20150409005709
Well to start it off, I think Nid's problem is the reason she got a rework to begin with... The spears damage. I mean, it can be ridiculous. I think nidalee's spear should be focused on applying hunt rather than hit 1 or 2 spears before over-bursting somebody with a W-Q. EmptyLords changes are interesting, but it does have issues that he may have overlooked. To start off Javalin toss: Nid has 328 mana at level 2 (she usually gets it at level 2) and 362 at level 3 (when she probably gets her swipe). So let's see; with this change the difference between each javelin is 50 mana net loss (At level 3). Say you land it and get the swipe compensation. She would have 4.32 mana more than she would have before the "rework". (54.2 mana gained from swipe - 50 mana net loss) Kind of lackluster if you take in consideration some points: a) Skill: Not every nid player will hit that spear early game (not even the pros), with this rework nid has 3 chances to hit the spear before running out of mana; pretty low imo. b) Traps also cost mana to cast, lowering the quantity of spears you can throw considerably. Although they may sound like free 14.3+ mana, someone stepping on a trap in lane is not consistent enough to be considered a valid point . c) It's only the "reliable" way to apply the hunt debuff and the rework shifts all the power to having your target being hunted, so it shouldn't make it this restricted. IMO if this happened, nid would be stuck as a jungler. Lane nid would die due to its inconsistency and high punishing mana costs. Primal Surge: The on-hit effect is too much utility for the team. An adc with a 50+ on-hit heal effect and to top it off a potential 90% AS. 4 basic attacks should be enough to get as much health as the current heal. Maybe it would work if the AS was persistent (way lower) and the on-hit effect lowered too. It would be a huge nerf to this spell though. ---- Anyways, imo as stated before, her problem is the raw power her Q brings as the old nid. The Q damage should be shifted to her cougar form while hunting (which is currently very strong). So something like *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nidalee#Javelin_Toss Javelin Toss **Base damage reduced to 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75(+20% AP) from 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 (+40% AP) **Max damage reduce to 60/100/140/160/200 (+60% AP) from150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 (+120% AP) *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nidalee#Takedown Takedown **Deals 75-85% increased damage versus Hunted targets. **Max damage (75%) to hunted targets increased to 17 /87 /215 /395 (+330% AD) (+160% AP) from 13 / 67 / 167 / 300 (+250% AD)(+120% AP) *http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Nidalee#Pounce Pounce **Damage removed. **Reduced cooldown mechanic improved to 1.5 / 1 / 0.5 / 0 from 1.5 at all ranks. ***Cooldown reduction mechanic is now static (unaffected by CDR). Note that with this changes she deals around the same damage on her Takedown (That's why the 75-85 range which is around the same damage) and loses 600 damage on her javalin. Here are some calculations made with the proper 75% considering a level 18 nid with 107 base ad and 700 AP *1290 + 1407.5 = 2697 (Before change) *620 + 1847 = 2467 (After change) So yeah, that way she deals the SAME damage but actually has to HUNT you to get it off. It shouldn't hurt her at all if you take it at the perspective of a single Q R Q combo. BUT it highly hurts her poke game or the ridiculous instant Q damage which imo is what she needs. You could say with this changes she's actually hunting you, since her Q now has become a Proc "Hunt" Spell ____________________________________________________________________ TL;DR: Shift some of her Javelin Toss damage to her Takedown by decreasing the spear damage but greatly increasing takedown's to match the damage lost. That way she actually has to be on your face to deal the SAME damage, cutting off her poke/kite game and gives her the High Risk/ High Reward playstyle she should have.